The Artifacts
by Omega Ultra
Summary: Revenge always comes at a cost. Now, Mabel is forced to watch her worst nightmares unfold right before her eyes. With Pacifica's help and Journal Number 2, Dipper must embark on a quest to retrieve the artifacts, powerful items that are Mabel's only hope of survival. Yet, what is in store for them on this journey? Sequel to "The Gremloblin's Mirror."
1. First Thing's First

**A/N Well, here's my new story. It's the sequel to "The Gremloblin's Mirror." I suggest you read that first, before reading this.**

"Mabel needs my help. I have to go after her." I lied on the couch; hundreds of thoughts raced, and painfully lingered, inside my mind. Most of them were about what had happened only two days ago; others were about my sister, Mabel, and what her fate was with the guardian.

And a few of those thoughts were about the girl sitting on the sofa across from me. Two days ago, she kissed me right when we were trapped in between a cursed mirror, and a monster.

If you don't know already, my name is Dipper Pines. The girl who kissed me two days ago was Pacifica Northwest.

Let me bring you up to speed.

* * *

Last week Mabel and I had enough of Pacifica, so we decided to go after a cursed artifact known as "The Gremloblin's Mirror". For two days, we travelled through the Forest, following a map, I made from Journal Number 3.

Yet, our entire plan fell apart when an injured Pacifica stumbled into our camp. Mabel wanted to leave her, to freeze to death in the cold. I wanted to take her home, so she could rest and recover. Also, I was kinda drunk at the time, so I probably said something I didn't mean to say.

But anyway, she stormed off with her pig, Waddles, and went after the cursed mirror on her own.

Along the way, I think she had an argument with Waddles or something, because Pacifica and I found him waiting for us near the Gremloblin's cave.

The three of us went after Mabel, and eventually tracked her down to the center of the Gravity Falls Forest. There we found her already trapped in the Gremloblin's curse.

Then we were confronted and chased by, the Gremloblin. We ran through the cave to the mirror's room. There, scared out of my mind, I took the gun I had packed, and shot the monster, but to no avail.

That's when Pacifica grabbed me, and kissed me.

The creature cried out in pain and charged at us. I pushed the crying Pacifica out of its way. Who knew she would become so emotional over being rejected.

The mirror was destroyed and the Gremloblin was gone, leaving a little girl in its place.

However, apparently, the curse wasn't broken, and Mabel was still trapped in the Gremloblin's curse.

That's when Omega, the Guardian of the Gravity Falls Forest, spoke up.

He told us we had ten days to collect ten artifacts. These artifacts, together, could repair the mirror, allowing the Gremloblin's curse to be broken. But if we didn't bring them all together in time, the curse would become permanent.

With this, Pacifica and I left the cave and took a two-day-long walk back to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

And that's how I ended up lying on the couch, trying to figure out what to do next. I held Journal Number 2 in my hands. Omega said that its journal entries would lead me to each artifact, but the journal entries were nothing more than some badly drawn sketches of parts of the forest, and there were more sketches than there were artifacts.

"So what's the plan Dipper?" Pacifica spoke to me, and I responded, "I don't know Pacifica. We don't have much to work with."

"Well Dipper, maybe the answer is right in front of you, you just haven't noticed it yet." Pacifica got out of her chair, before walking over to, and grabbing a gas-powered lantern.

Then she handed it to me, before saying, "Here, maybe it can tell you something." I had the lantern in my lap, and I held Book 2 in my hands.

Suddenly, an idea came to me. I took the entirely blank first page of the journal, and held it up to the lantern and amazingly, letters started to appear

"It worked! Now we can read the entries!" I held the book with excitement and anticipation, as I used the lantern to reveal more text.

Pacifica saw my excitement, and asked, "So what does it say Dipper?" I carefully read the newly revealed lines.

**Local legends state that, before the forest took hold and covered the land, now known as Gravity Falls, with trees, the area was home to a massive tundra. **

**It was here, on the icy tundra, where two native tribes were to go to war over items of great and terrible power.**

**The story goes, one day a meteor fell from the sky, and crashed in between the lands of the two tribes. The two tribes made a peace agreement to divide the rock equally between themselves, for they saw the meteor as a sign from the gods for both tribes to live in peace, together.**

**Both halves of the meteor were used to create items, artifacts, as we would call them. **

**Each item gave its user a unique ability. The locals have told me that ten of these "artifacts" exist, hidden in the Gravity Falls Forest. **

**I have no information about the artifacts or the war they caused, except that one of the tribe leaders wanted to have the powers of a god. So to obtain all ten, he fought the neighboring tribe for their artifacts.**

**In this journal, I have written down the presumed locations of each artifact, along with information pertaining to what they can do.**

**But before you go on your quest, I must warn you, it will bring you to the ends of and through the most dangerous parts of, the Gravity Falls Forest.**

**I warn you, don't go after these artifacts, unless it is truly necessary! **

I closed the journal before looking at Pacifica and saying, "To save Mabel, I'll do whatever is necessary. But I want to know, will you go as far to save Mabel?"

Pacifica looked me straight in the eyes before answering, "I want to make things right. I promise you that I will."

I got off the couch I had been lying on, before saying, "Then we're going to collect the artifacts, before it's too late. Pacifica, pack some clothes for the trip. I think you're the same size as Mabel. I'll pack our food and camping supplies."

Pacifica nodded before saying, "Ok Dipper." And quickly running to our attic bedroom.

I held the journal in my arms, as I went into the kitchen and took out the newly cooked popcorn bag, before saying, "I won't forget the popcorn a second time."

Then, I grabbed one of Stan's spare candles. I put it in a candleholder, before lighting it. Next, I carefully placed the candle on the dining room table. Then I said to myself, "For you Mabel. May you stay strong."

I walked out of the room, grabbed my bag, and began to pack supplies for the eight-day trip.

8-5-18-5 23-5 7-15 1-7-1-9-14!

**A/N So tell me what you guys think! Anyways, I'll try to keep the usual two week schedule I've followed for "The Gremloblin's Mirror", but because it's summer, I can't make any promises. So keep an eye out for updates!**

**And as always, criticism is always welcome here!**


	2. The Journey Begins

**A/N Season 2 is finally here! Here's chapter 2 of this story to celebrate!**

_Journal Entry 29 Book 2_

_After talking to the mayor and some of the residents of Gravity Falls, my mission's goal seems to have become more obscure. However, one man has seemed to take interest in my research mission, and has offered to bed my team and I in his home._

_He seems to know some of the secrets of Gravity Falls. We will interview him for information later. For now, I will interview the elderly of Gravity Falls, for information pertaining to, "The artifacts." _

_Reader, I urge you to be vigilant. The secrets of Gravity Falls are hidden in plain sight, and they bring great danger to anyone who doesn't see them. _

_**As I have done before, I shall do again. I am Omega, the storyteller, and the guardian of the Gravity Falls Forest. As I have told you a story about the two you call, "The Mystery Twins" before, I shall tell another.**_

_**Yet, none should go on uninformed, or else they get lost in the dark. So I shall tell you this; Dipper and Pacifica have just finalized their plans to go after the artifacts. And now, they have gone to gather supplies for the long journey ahead of them.**_

_**Yet, there is another pair of friends who are about to go on their own mission, a mission to save Stanford Pines.**_

_**And that is where I shall begin.**_

Northwest Manor, 9 PM

Northwest Manor is a 10-acre complex, situated just outside of Gravity Falls. A large mansion stands at the complex's center. A massive garden surrounds the mansion until the inner gate. From the inter gate to the outer, rests a beautiful courtyard.

In the courtyard, there are works art, sculptures made from bushes and marble, and a fountain in between each other gate and inner gate. There is a gate for each cardinal point.

To the south of the complex lies a hill, overlooking the Northwest complex, and this is where Wendy and Soos are surveying the complex for a way in.

"Dangit Soos, the place is completely sealed up. There's no way in. What do you think we should do?" Wendy spoke, while continuing to use her binoculars to scan the exterior walls.

"Well, maybe there's a way in, we just haven't noticed it yet. You know like a secret entrance or something. Remember the bunker where Dipper's Journal was?" Soos put his binoculars down next to Wendy, before rummaging through his bag for something.

Both Wendy and Soos wore dark clothing. Wendy wore a black version of her normal shirt, and no hat. She had dark blue jeans and a small saddlebag on her shoulder.

Soos wore a black shirt with a grey question mark on it. He wore dark shorts along with a black bag on his back.

Wendy spoke, "I've scanned the wall like, three times already! What should we do Soos?" Wendy turned to face Soos, before holding up three fingers.

Soos answered her calmly, "Then we'll just go in through the front door." Wendy looked away and started scanning the front entrance.

"But Soos, the gate is completely guarded. There's no way to get in through there." Wendy threw her binoculars on the ground in defeat. "I guess we won't be able to get Stan back after all.

"Don't worry dude, I have an idea!" Wendy turned to face Soos.

"What do ya think?" Soos stood in front of Wendy, wearing a blocky, green creature costume. The costume was about two meters tall.

"Soos, what the heck are you wearing?" Wendy was rendered nearly speechless by the sight in front of her.

"They call this a creeper. It's from a video game. I heard Northwest guards love the game." Wendy tried not to laugh at Soos' idea.

"Pff... Soos, do you think it'll work?" Wendy made sure to cover up her laughs.

"Of course it'll work! They don't call me Soos for nothin'" Soos answered Wendy.

Wendy sighed before saying, "I hope this does Soos. It's our only way to get to Stan." Soos started to walk towards the front gate, with Wendy not too far behind.

* * *

**That is enough of our secondary duo for now. So for the rest of this chapter, I shall focus on our primary duo, on their mission to collect the artifacts.**

**For a mission, such as this one, I always enlist the help of my brother. You may call him, Alpha.**

**And so, I shall introduce the next part of this story with him.**

* * *

"I can't believe it Omega. You almost got someone to break the curse. Almost." Much like myself, Alpha is a glowing, cube. However, he is colored red and is much younger than I.

"Yes, it seems fate doesn't want the curse broken." I have tried to break this curse on my own so many times. This was the closest I have ever gotten to breaking it.

"Well Omega, you rarely call me. So why'd you ask me to come as fast as I could?" Alpha is the curious type; he always gets himself into trouble. He even goes through what humans call, "teenage rebellion".

But what else should I expect from him? He's only about one hundred years old. He's a mere child compared to others of my race.

"Alpha, the mirror shattered, but the curse still lingers. I have sent two children to retrieve the artifacts. We can break the curse." I spoke to Alpha, and received this as a reply, "I get it Omega. I'll help ya. What do you need me to do?"

That was Alpha. All he needed to know is the why, and he'd help you with whatever you needed.

"Waddles! Come here please." The pig obeyed and waddled over to me.

"Alpha, I am bound to this cave, but you have no ties. I ask you use this pig as your avatar, and lead the two children to the artifacts." I spoke in a strong, excited, and commanding voice.

"Ok Omega." The red cube that was Alpha, started to glow, before breaking into two orbs.

The first entered Waddles. Allowing Alpha's spirit to take over his body. The second started to circle my form, like a moon to a planet.

"I've got control of the pig, Waddles right?" I answered him, " Yes. But why divide your power in two?"

"I can't control all my power when controlling something or someone, and I needed a way to talk to ya." Alpha now spoke through the pig.

"That isn't a bad idea." I thought to myself.

After a few minutes, Alpha said, "It looks like I've got full control of the pig, I'm ready to go."

"Then off with you. The two children are preparing to leave." I commanded him.

"No problem Omega. Since we're connected, I know who you're talking about." Alpha answered me.

Then I said, "Then hurry, we haven't much time." And Alpha responded, "Then I shall try to teleport there."

Alpha-Waddles started to glow, and then light engulfed the room. With that, Alpha teleported to Dipper and Pacifica.

I hope that, with his help, Dipper and Pacifica can retrieve the artifacts. But, I guess the only way to find out, is to watch and see what happens.

Meanwhile, at the Mystery Shack

"Well Dipper, I think these are all of the clothes we'd need." Pacifica had some of Mabel's sweaters and clothes along with Dipper's stuff thrown into a pile on Mabel's bed.

"A bit much don't ya think?" Dipper couldn't believe the amount of clothes Pacifica was trying to bring with them.

"Do you think so?" Pacifica wasn't used to packing so little for a trip as long as this one was to be.

"Yeah, we'll be camping. We can't carry that much." Dipper replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry Dipper, I've never gone 'camping' before." Pacifica started rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It's fine Pacifica." Dipper was still wearing Mabel's sweater from two days ago. He threw the bag he was holding aside, before saying; "First, we only need 1 change of clothes for both of us. I'll pack my clothes while you pack yours, ok Pacifica?"

Pacifica nodded and began to go through the pile of clothes she had made.

A few moments later, Dipper and Pacifica walked out of the Mystery Shack to begin their hunt for the Artifacts.

"Ok Pacifica, I packed the same supplies for both of us. If we 're smart at managing it, they'll last the whole trip. Ready to go?" Dipper spoke to Pacifica as the duo walked out the door.

"Yeah, let's go!" Pacifica was as ready as she'd ever be.

Pacifica and Dipper wore some of Mabel's sweaters to keep warm through the night. Pacifica wore her purple skirt and pink undershirt, but she traded in her torn, purple jacket for Mabel's shooting Star Sweater.

Dipper wore his blue shorts, red shirt, and Mabel's light-blue sweater with a cloud and a rainbow colored thunderbolt, the sweater Mabel had given to Dipper before they went after the mirror.

Dipper took out the map that he had made, before he said, "Ok, according to the map, the first artifact is about half a day's walk from here."

Dipper started walking with the map covering his face.

"Ok Dipper. You should really look where you're going." Pacifica watched as Dipper walked blindly into the forest.

"Nah I'm fine." With those words, Dipper tripped over Waddles.

"Told ya so." Pacifica couldn't help but chuckle at Dipper.

"Waddles? Where have you been?" Dipper was surprised that he had tripped over Mabel's pet.

Waddles, aka Alpha in Waddles' body, answered Dipper in a few oinks, "I was with the guar-di-an. I want to help, Di-pper!"

Dipper looked at Pacifica, before saying, "Ok Waddles, we'll take ya to help Mabel. We could use all the help we can get. What did the guardian tell you?"

Waddles replied by oinking, "He told me how to help you save Ma-bel."

Dipper smiled before thinking to himself, "Hopefully the Guardian told Waddles something really important. We need all the help we can get."

Next, Dipper turned to face the forest entrance. With Pacifica and Waddles by his side, he knew he would not be alone. He took a step, knowing that this was his only chance to save Mabel.

Then another, and another. And slowly, he started to walk, with his two friends following him, into the Gravity Falls Forest, a land of true mystery and danger.

We all hoped that they would succeed, and walk out of the Forest alive. Yet, none of us could anticipate was to come next.

* * *

_**That is my story for now. It is still extremely taxing to prepare and tell this story. I shall return when my energy has returned. **__**Thank you for your patience.**_

19-5-1-19-15-14 20-23-15 9-19 6-9-14-1-12-12-25 8-5-18-5!

4-15-5-19 4-9-16-16-5-18 11-14-15-23 23-8-1-20 20-8-1-20 19-23-5-1-20-5-18 13-5-1-14-19?

**A/N So tell me what you guys think of this story! I'll always post chapters on Fridays when the chapter is ready to be posted. **


	3. Artifact Sword

**A/N Well here's chapter 3, this took longer than I expected to write.**

**A/N Disney owns Gravity Falls!**

_Journal Entry 28 Book 2_

_My part of my group's research mission to Gravity Falls has been delayed for the day. A few days ago, my teammate's sister got caught up in an early-evening storm, while my teammate and her were exploring the forest. _

_As his friend, I went with him to search the forest for his missing sister, and I came across a startling discovery. It was a pedestal, with an odd object on top. It was brown, and was shaped like a lantern with the glass bulb removed. After I touched the object, I had a vision that I still cannot comprehend the meaning of. After the vision was completed, I woke up with the object in my hands._

_Written on the object was a phase of unknown origin. After consulting the Gravity Falls Library, I found that the phrase was written in an ancient language, used by the Gravitus people, the original inhabitants of Gravity Falls. It has been assumed that the race died out centuries ago, when the first settlers colonized the land._

_However, most of their writing still exists, with plenty of sources for translation. The phrase translated said, "This is the key. The key that had allowed the brightest of lights to free itself, from the darkest of nights."_

_Further research will be needed before I can conclude this object's use in my investigations._

_**Hello my friends, I have returned to continue this story. It seems that storytelling is the best way to release the guilt of causing this mess in the first place. **_

_**As your narrator, I see it as necessary for you to know some of the background information behind the Gravitus people.**_

_**The Gravitus were a warrior civilization. The people were divided between the Constellus and Malefitus. The Constellus were renowned for their skills in combat, and their just ways of dealing with outsiders. However, the Malefitus were thieves, and shadow fighters; they were renowned for their abilities to hide, hunt and raid.**_

_**Before I came to be, these two tribes were at war with each other, but I shall deliberate on that later. For now, we must be getting back to the story.**_

_**And for your benefit, I shall remind you of what has happened up to this point.**_

_**At the Northwest Manor, Soos and Wendy have begun to infiltrate the mansion to rescue Stan. While Dipper, Pacifica, and my brother Alpha have journeyed into the Gravity Falls Forest to retrieve the artifacts.**_

_**And I shall begin this story with the story of Dipper, Pacifica, and Alpha.**_

Gravity Falls is a beautiful place to be, when you're not running for your life. In the morning, the sun lines up with the horizon in such a way, that you feel rejuvenated and amazed when you watch it. I should know, it is what has kept me sane all these years.

Yet, the sun isn't the only beautiful thing about the Gravity Falls Forest. In the wintertime, the random storms make sure that there is always a layer of freshly fallen snow in the morning.

And now, it is freshly fallen snow that lies between our three characters, and the first Artifact.

Dipper, Pacifica and Alpha trudged through the snow. The storm had ended just before the three of them entered the forest.

"Dipper, how much farther?" Pacifica was trudging through the snow behind Dipper. "Soon Pacifica, we're getting close. I can feel it."

Alpha was ahead of the two of them, scouting the area to make sure it was safe for the kids.

Alpha climbed to the top of the hill ahead of the two, overlooking the resting place of the first artifact.

"Omega, can you hear me?" Alpha used the part of his body he had left with me, to speak.

"Yes Alpha, I can hear you." I replied. Alpha then said, " Then you can see what I'm seeing, right?"

I used my power, and the orb of power he had left with me, to find the three of them, and see what he was talking about.

There was a small camp of Northwest Guard soldiers, just ahead of where Dipper and Pacifica were. "Well Omega, the Artifact is in there, and we can't use the other nine without it. What should we do?"

I thought for a second before moving my line of vision to above the camp.

Slightly rugged forest ground, and trees surrounded the camp. The trees seemed to obscure the area around the camp. I thought to myself, "Hopefully they can get around the camp without being spotted."

Then I said to Alpha, "Alpha, lead the kids around the camp, and run as fast as you can if you are spotted. The Artifact's sanctuary is right behind it"

Alpha replied, "Ok Omega, I'll lead em. Wish us luck."

Alpha ran back to the children, making sure not to be spotted.

With a tone of fear in his oinks, Alpha said to Dipper and Pacifica, "Guys, look a-head, we have com-pan-y!"

Dipper asked Alpha, "Who is it?"

And Alpha responded, "I think it is the Nor-th west guar-d"

Pacifica stopped moving, before grabbing Dipper and saying, "They're after me. Don't let them find me Dipper. I don't want to go back home!"

Dipper could feel Pacifica's fear through her actions and through the fear in her voice.

And Dipper replied, "It'll be ok Pacifica, I'll protect you. Waddles, do you think we can get around them?" Alpha nodded, and Dipper replied, "Then lead the way." And Alpha walked on the path that would lead them around the camp.

Pacifica held on to Dipper tightly along the way.

"Dipper, are you sure that Waddles knows where he's going?" Pacifica couldn't believe that they were following a pig.

"He was with the guardian for two days, I think the guardian told him where the each artifact was, so we wouldn't need to rely solely on journal number 2." Dipper held onto Pacifica, and hoped that what he was saying was true.

Of course, they still don't know that Alpha is in control of Waddles at the moment, but do not fret, they will know soon enough.

The three moved as quietly as they could, so they would not be spotted, and they eventually reached the artifact sanctuary on the other side.

The artifact sanctuary is simple, yet beautiful. Four trees, arranged in a square, make up the base. The space inside their borders is made of one solid block of granite. At the center of these sanctuaries, lies an artifact, waiting to be claimed by someone worthy of it.

And this was what Dipper, Pacifica, and Alpha encountered at the first artifact sanctuary, for the most part.

Time gnawed at each of the sanctuaries, spoiling their beauty. And curious humans didn't help the situation or the condition of the sanctuaries.

So Dipper, Pacifica, and Alpha found the sanctuary in ruins. The sword was still buried in its pedestal, a dead tree stump.

"Is that the artifact Waddles?" Dipper asked Alpha, and Alpha responded by oinking, "Yes Dipp-er, try to pull the ar-ti-fac-t sw-ord from the stu-mp."

Dipper and Pacifica both walked over to the sword, and they both grabbed the sword.

Immediately, the sword started to glow a bright red and blue that engulfed Dipper and Pacifica.

"Omega, is that supposed to happen?" Alpha spoke to me, and I replied, "Yes Alpha, they are learning of the artifact's history. Wait for them to complete it, and the artifact will be theirs."

Yet, knowing Alpha, he couldn't wait. So I watched him enter the minds of the two kids, and join in seeing the sword's vision.

To tell the truth, I couldn't resist the urge either. So I patched in to the vision, through Alpha's connection.

We saw a woman holding her child. It seemed sickly, and pale. Something a warrior society wouldn't ever accept.

Then we saw, what I assumed to be, the sickly child grown into a frail adolescent. He seemed to be shunned by the entire village.

Next, a meteor fell from the sky outside the village. I recognized it as the meteor I was born from, and that the Artifacts were forged from.

We were shown a property of the ten Artifacts. Each one would resonate with the person it had decided fit to wield them. And this fragile and sickly child was one of those chosen. He was to wield the Artifact Sword.

He took the sword, and trained with it. Using it as his weapon, he became one of the best swordsmen in his village. The once frail and weak child, was now fit and strong. He was now capable of fighting for himself and the village.

The last part of the vision showed him, holding the Artifact Sword, preparing to fight another warrior, who wielded a scythe.

And with that, Dipper and Pacifica woke up in each other's arms, with the sword on the ground in front of them.

They stared into each other's eyes, before realizing their awkward position.

"Ahh!" Both of the kids screamed as they rushed to get out of each other's arms.

The two took a moment to compose themselves, before Dipper picked the sword off of the ground and held it, and said, "We have it, the first artifact!"

Pacifica cheered and said, "Yeah, one down, nine to go!"

Even Alpha cheered at their success. Yet, it was to be short lived.

"Halt! Who are you?!" A voice cried out from behind them

The two kids turned to find several armed Northwest guards ready to shoot them. "Hello Pacifica, we have orders from your father to bring you home." The one in front was doing all of the talking.

"Will you come quietly, or will we have to use force?" The man threatened. And for the first time, Dipper didn't know what to do.

_**I'll leave Dipper, Pacifica, and Alpha's story there. We have yet to speak of Soos and Wendy's story.**_

_**Last time we saw them; they were gearing up to enter the Northwest Manor, with Soos wearing a "Creeper" costume.**_

_**So let us begin with that.**_

12 Hours Earlier

Dressed as a creeper, Soos waddled over to the guard box at the front gate.

"That's a nice guard post you have there, it would be a shame if something were to happen to it." Soos whispered to the guard at the post.

The guard slowly turned his head to face the creeper.

"Sssss." Soos said in the most threating way he could. All the guard could do was yell, "Creeper! Before running off hoping to get out of the blast radius. Then, Soos opened the gates.

"Wow Soos, I didn't expect that to work so well. Now let's go!" Wendy ran inside the opened gates, and into the outer courtyard.

"We have to get inside Soos, do you think we can fool all of the guards with that creeper disguise?" Wendy asked Soos, and he replied, "Probably."

Wendy thought to herself, "If he fails, we'll get captured, and probably thrown in prison with Stan, if he succeeds, we might be able to escape with Stan."

So she said to Soos, "Ok Soos, try to scare them off." And so Soos Waddled into the center of the courtyard, near the fountain. And right in front of the guard patrols, he yelled, "Sssssss"

The guard patrols stopped, and went quiet.

Then, suddenly, every guard pointed their rifle at the creeper-suited man.

"Don't make us shoot you!" One of the guards yelled.

Immediately Soos threw up his arms in surrender, "Ok! I surrender! Just don't shoot!"

The guards didn't lower their rifles; instead they fired tranquilizer rounds at the man, knocking him out cold.

"No! Soos!" Wendy screamed, blowing her cover. A single tranquilizer dart hit her in the back.

"Targets apprehended, bringing them in now." And with that, the guards brought the two of them inside.

"We've got two intruders ma'am, what would you like us to do with em'?" the guard who brought the two teens inside, walked over to Pacifica's step mother.

She looked at the two unconscious people the guards brought in, and said, "They were probably here to find Stanford. Throw them in the same cell as him."

The guards complied and threw Wendy and Soos in the same holding cell as Stan.

20-8-1-20-19 1 14-9-3-5 5-22-5-18-25-20-8-9-14-7 25-15-21'-22-5 7-15-20 20-8-5-18-5. 9-20 23-15-21-12-4 2-5 1 19-8-1-13-5 9-6 19-15-13-5-20-8-9-14-7 23-5-18-5 20-15 -1-16-16-5-14 20-15 9-20.

**A/N So tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Also check out the one-shot I posted on Wednesday, "The Amulets of Gravity Falls."**


	4. Escape From CellBlock A

**A/N I have no idea how I wrote this in thirteen hours, or how I feel about this chapter.**

**Disney owns Gravity Falls, as usual.**

_Journal Entry 41 Book 2_

_Today, after interviewing a crazy elderly man, (the man looked so old I think he was a baby when people still traveled the Oregon trail) I have learned two very important things, vital to the completion of this mission. _

_The first thing is to never ask that crazy man for help again. He tried to destroy us with a fifty-foot, what he called, "Shame-bot" after I refused to test his prototype voice-changing serum. My team and I barely made it out. I had to use a grenade to destroy that thing! _

_The second thing is about the Artifacts. It seems that each artifact, carries with it, some of the skills, memories, and personality of its previous user. I.E. If the former user of an Artifact was a power-hungry tyrant, the next wielder will be the same and have some of his abilities, for the most part._

_Reader, if you have chosen to retrieve the Artifacts for any reason, I urge you to be careful. Though you may find success in collecting them, the Artifacts themselves may distract you from your mission. Remember, the Artifacts are one of the most dangerous objects in Gravity Falls, and to survive their power, you must treat them as such._

_**Watching does have its drawbacks. I mean, you can't touch or feel them. You just see what they see. That's all. I wish that I could be a part of the action for once; then again, I should be careful of what I wish for, because I might accidentally grant it!**_

_**Anyways my young readers, I should be getting back to the story. Going off on a tangent rarely helps when telling a story. Now where did I leave off? Oh yes! Dipper, Pacifica, and my brother Alpha have found the first artifact, before being caught by some Northwest Guards stationed near the sanctuary.**_

_**Meanwhile, Wendy and Soos tried to break into Northwest Manor to rescue Stanford, but a man in a creeper costume and a teen, against a platoon's worth of trained guards, isn't very promising. They were captured and thrown into the same prison cell as Stanford.**_

_**Doesn't seem like things are looking up for our characters, now does it? So, I'll follow Wendy and Soos for now. I am interested in how they get through this predicament.**_

*Cough* *Cough*

"It looks like she's waking up." Soos noticed the sudden rustling coming from Wendy's body.

"Bout time. We can't escape with an unconscious person" Stan sat, shackled in the corner of the cell, across from Wendy and Soos.

"What happened guys?" Wendy groggily sat up, and searched around the cell.

Soos was still wearing the creeper costume from before, and Stan looked like he just fought off another zombie invasion.

_**And yes, I watched him fight off those zombies, because Dipper unknowingly used my power to awaken them. I shiver at the mere thought of having to balance my power between each of those things. It was very tiring.**_

"Simply put Wendy, you got caught trying to rescue me." Stan sat shackled in the corner, while appearing to be examining his shackles.

"Why'd they lock you up so tight Stan?" Wendy was confused why they would bind someone so tight.

_**He was binded at the hands, all the way to the elbows, and his feet were binded up to the top of his ankles; his abdomen had a large shackle around it, allowing him to breathe properly, but not move that much. Seems a bit extreme, doesn't it?**_

All he did in reply was take off his shackles.

"Because these filthy casuals don't know how good I am at lock picking. I did that with the toothpick they gave me to eat with and my mouth!" Stan rubbed his wrists, "Those were uncomfortable."

Wendy and Soos were rendered speechless by Stan's skill.

"What are ya staring at? We have to get outta here and find the kids!" Stan dusted himself off and took off his suit, revealing a slightly torn undershirt."

All Wendy could stutter out was, "But… how did you… how did you free yourself?"

Stan looked at Wendy coldly, and said, "Look, I was involved with numerous heists years ago. I got captured several times, and even ended up in a Columbian prison. I had to get out somehow, so I taught myself how to pick locks. I'd rather not talk about the details. It was some shady stuff."

"Then why'd it take you so long to get out of your shackles?" Soos got up and waddled over to the newly freed Stan.

"Because I wanted information, and it seems I've got plenty. They're after the kids, and we need to find them." Stan walked over to the cell door, before using his toothpick to pick the lock.

"And I needed them to give me something to pick the locks with," Stan whispered under is breath.

"Why though Stan? Why are they after Dipper and Mabel?" Things were starting to get even more confusing for Wendy.

"Because apparently, Pacifica went after them." Stan heard a click come from the cell lock, "I'll explain the rest later, we have to get out of here!"

Stan waited for a guard to pass by the door, before kicking it open, causing it to slam into the guard.

Stan pointed at the guard on the floor "Grab his uniform and rifle Soos, I can barely take you seriously while you're wearing that costume." He gestured at the creeper costume Soos was wearing.

Soos saluted before saying, "Yes sir! Mr. Pines Sir!" Soos grabbed the unconscious guard and dragged him into the cell.

A few minutes later Soos walked out of the cell with the guard's uniform and equipment, "Ok Mr. Pines, I'm dressed up like a Northwest Guard, now what?"

"I want you to pretend to have us captured so we can sneak our way into the vehicle depot. There should be a Humvee or something there for us to get out of here with." Stan took out two sets of fake handcuffs, and showed Soos and Wendy how to get out of them, "One set for me, and one set for Wendy."

"Does everyone understand what the plan is?" Stan said to the two in front of him.

"Understood Stan." Wendy put out her arms to be cuffed by Stan.

"Yes Mr. Pines!" Soos saluted him before pulling out the pistol holstered in the guard pants.

Stan secured the fake handcuffs on Wendy, before securing his own. And with a nod Soos stood in front of the two and walked down the cellblock leading them somewhere in the Northwest complex.

"Do you think this'll work Stan?" Wendy nervously looked around the cellblock, searching for guards and cameras.

"Of course Wendy, I managed to get out of a heavily fortified military base this way. A Trojan horse and some beer helped though." Stan tried to pass off the last part as a joke.

_**Knowing Stan, he probably did find a way to escape using a Trojan horse, some beer, and his friend in a guard outfit. Anyways, the cellblock, along with several other secret rooms, lie in a complex under the Northwest Manor.**_

Anyway, the trio was able to go all of five minutes before they encountered another guard.

The encounter went something like this:

"Hello fellow guard." Soos held his right arm up in salutation.

"Why are you escorting these prisoners? We were ordered to make sure they would not leave their cell!" The guard was visibly annoyed at Soos and grabbed at Stan.

Stan broke the fake handcuffs he had, before flipping the guard, and striking him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Was that really necessary Stan?" Wendy took off her handcuffs the way Stan showed her how.

"No use in pretending to be captured if all of the guards know where we are supposed to be. Soos, stand guard at the end of the hall, while I get what we need off this guy." Stan flipped over the unconscious guard, and grabbed the guard's rifle.

"Do you got any melee weapons? I'm not much of shooter if you haven't noticed." Wendy rubbed the back of her neck.

Stan searched the guard's body for anything Wendy could use and any supplies they might need.

He pulled out a radio and a handheld Taser.

"Ok Wendy, take this Taser, we're trying to go non-lethal here." Stanford handed Wendy the guard's former Taser.

"Then why do we have rifles?" Soos spoke up from the corridor's end.

"Because the Northwests usually choose non-lethal force. These weapons are loaded with special tranquilizer bullets." To prove his point Stan pulled the ammo clip out to show Wendy and Soos.

"See you two, these aren't rubber, nor lead. These are syringes laced with tranquilizer fluid. Don't worry about where you hit them, just don't aim for their heads." Stan made sure the safety was off on his tranquilizer rifle before saying, "Now let's move, before more guards come!"

The trio carefully ran down the halls, making sure to tranquilize any guards that happened to be walking through them. There weren't that many, and none of them expected the trio

Eventually, they reached a door signaling the end of the hall.

"I guess the only way out is through here." Wendy made sure that she was ready. Stan said, "Are you two ready for what ever is behind this door?"

The two nodded, and Stan kicked down the door to reveal the command center of the Northwest Guard.

_**The command center for the Northwest Guard is typical of most military command centers. A few regionalized maps of Gravity Falls along with technicians and leaders to keep the company running smoothly. **_

"Crap." That was the only word that Stan could mutter as several tranquilizer rifles pointed at trio.

"Hello Stanford, it's nice to see you again." A familiar woman walked into view.

She was dressed in a black robe, heels, and despite being indoors she wore a black sun hat.

"Hello Selena. The feeling isn't mutual." Stan made sure to hold his rifle close, ready to go down fighting, if necessary.

"I'm surprised that you made it so far Stanford, most prisoners don't even make it past the third corridor before my guards apprehend them. Then again, I've sent most of the guard out to find those kids of yours, and Pacifica." Selena walked to an empty chair, and took a seat before continuing,

"And it seems that sending out the guard in such high numbers has paid off. I just got word that the Northwest guard has caught up to one of your kids and Pacifica." Selena crossed her legs, before hitting a button attached to the chair.

"_Madam, this is the leader of NWG-102, Captain Frost. We have found your stepdaughter, with who appears to be the male Pines. We are moving to intercept now."_ A man's voice echoed through the room.

"It seems that I'm winning Stan. All I'm missing is journal number one. Then what you stopped me years ago from accomplishing, will finally come to fruition!" Selena got up and walked over to a microphone.

"Stan what is she talking about?" Wendy whispered to Stan.

"Soos, Wendy." Stan muttered.

The two simultaneously answered, "Yeah Stan?"

"Ready your weapons, we're going to fight our way out." Stan readied has rifle, and the two of them complied by readying their weapons.

"Now then, I can't have you out and about." Selena turned on the microphone, before calling out, "All Northwest Guards on the Northwest Manor, report to the command center immediately!"

The door leading out of the command center opened, and five guards ran inside.

Stan took aim at them, and fired a barrage of rounds at every guard in sight.

"These guys have the accuracy of Storm troopers!" Soos yelled while firing his rifle at the guards.

"And I'm beating them at hand-to-hand combat easily." Wendy was using her mini-Taser and her fighting skills to knock out two guards.

"It doesn't matter, let's move! We have to get to Dipper and Mabel before they get captured!" Stan reloaded and ran ahead of Wendy and Soos, knocking out two guards in the hallway, clearing the way for the two.

"Come on you two, I think we can get out of here! There's a door, I think it leads up to the roof!" Stan pointed at a door ahead of them labeled, "Stairway A"

And so the three of them ran up several flights of stairs before reaching the roof.

The trio reached the roof of the mansion without getting attacked at all.

**_I had secretly used some of my power to deafen most of the Northwest Guard, so they did not hear the order to swarm the command center. I find it that they are better off not knowing what I did, so I let them think what they did._**

"This place is really understaffed without the Northwest guard." Soos was confused as to why they had not faced more resistance on their way up there.

"They must've spread their resources thin while searching for the kids." Stan replied. "Now get into the helicopter, we're going to find the kids." Stan pointed at the helicopter gunship the Northwests had.

The trio entered the helicopter, and a few minutes later, the helicopter took off.

"How will we find them Stan? I mean, they've been captured by the Northwest Guard, and we don't know where Hambone is." Soos took out a set of binoculars in the guard uniform, and used them to scan the forest.

"We'll find them, I have a tracker in Dipper's hat in case of situations like this." Stan held up his watch and with a few taps; a map of Gravity Falls appeared. " I guess we're lucky they didn't confiscate everything."

"Stan, you've got a lot of explaining to do." Wendy said from the back seat of the gunship.

"And that I will, but first we've got to rescue the kids!" Stan made sure that the gunship was going as fast as it could possibly go.

"We're coming kids!"

Meanwhile back at the Northwest Manor

"Umm, Madame, they escaped." One of the still conscious guards got up and dusted himself off.

"I know, I wanted them to get away." Selena walked over to a computer, before typing in several commands.

After several authorization codes were input, a glowing, moving dot appeared on the map of Gravity Falls

Another guard ran into the command center, "Madame! They stole the helicopter gunship!"

"Meh, we'll buy a new one later. For now, have every Northwest guard follow those three." Selena waved her head in dismissal.

"Madame, I know it is not my place to ask, but why is Pacifica so important to your plan?" The guard asked Selena, and he got the reply, "Because Pacifica is the key, without her, I can't complete the most important part of the plan."

_**Personally, I have no idea why Pacifica is so important, to Selena's plan, but then again, I can't read minds. Maybe she is of greater importance than I realize. I'll go through their history to find out.**_

_**I should speak about Dipper, Alpha, and Pacifica's situation, but I must find out Pacifica's importance to her stepmother. So I'll leave you here for now.**_

9 23-15-14-4-5-18 9-6 20-8-9-19 8-1-19 19-15-13-5-20-8-9-14-7 20-15 4-15 23-9-20-8 20-8-5 7-18-1-22-9-20-21-19.

**A/N I somehow wrote this in thirteen hours. I should really get some sleep, I'm writing this at 4 am. Personally, I have no idea how to feel about this chapter.**

**Btw, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. The second longest is chapter 10 of ****The Gremloblin's Mirror.****  
**

**So tell me what you guys think, because I have no idea what to think about this chapter. I should go to sleep now. **

**Anyway reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Artifact Hunting!

**_A/N Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, with school starting, I was a mess. It took a lot of hard work, but I finally finished this chapter._**

**_Disney owns Gravity Falls!_**

_Journal Entry 17 Book 2_

_Since my arrival in Gravity Falls over two weeks ago, I have spent my time interviewing some of the townspeople of Gravity Falls. Today I met a man with a wife who looked like she suffered from PTSD. I was worried that she would snap if I stayed too long._

_He talked about a magical amulet buried in the Gravity Falls Forest. I was told that a powerful magician, to further increase his magical power, created it. He succeeded in creating an amulet, but at the cost that it damaged the user's mental state._

_The longer it would be worn, the more damage it caused. I was told that he buried the amulet in an abandoned church, under the altar, then he warned me not to go after it. I'll heed his warning for now. Next on my "to do" list; finding a good place to eat in this town, I'm getting tired of eating my teammate's badly cooked meals._

_**I once dreamed of what it was like to be a human, to feel emotions the same way humans did. Yet, I always get a feeling of human emotion through watching them. Even so, I still wish that I could feel the same way humans do. Hey, just because I'm a near-omnipresent being from space doesn't mean I don't have dreams!**_

_**But, I should get back to reality. I am who I am. And not even all of my power can change that.**_

_**Last time we saw our heroes, they successfully retrieved the Artifact sword, before being found by the Northwest Guard. Meanwhile, Stan, Wendy, and Soos successfully escaped the clutches of the Northwests, with some help from yours truly, and are currently tracking Dipper in a helicopter gunship.**_

_**And yes, I know that that sounds cliché to some humans. Now then, on to the story. **_

"Stay back! I'm armed!" Dipper held the artifact sword, the way a scared little boy would hold it. "Don't come any closer!"

"Heh, the kid's got some spunk. But no matter, we want the girl." The Northwest Guard squad leader pulled out his tranquilizer rifle, and the rest of the squad did the same. "Kid, will ya willingly come with us, or will we be forced to use force?"

Dipper didn't move. Pacifica still stood behind him. "N-never!"

The squad leader shook his head, and in a disappointed tone he said, "I guess we'll have to use force.

Just as they fired, Alpha jumped in front of the two and, using some of his remaining power, created a wall of red light in front of the two.

"Waddles!" Dipper looked at the dome protecting them in amazement. "H-how are you doing this?!"

"Maybe that isn't Waddles Dipper." Pacifica leaned forward, and whispered into Dipper's ear, "Or maybe Omega gave him powers so he could protect us."

All Dipper was able to do, was stand in amazement as the pig glowed a bright red, before releasing a red cube.

"The name's Alpha. Omega sent me to help ya two find the Artifacts."

Alpha finally blew his cover. And to think, he held on to it for a day. That's longer than I expected him to.

"Now, stand behind me you guys! I'll use my strength to shield you for as long as I can!"

The two kids complied and ran behind Alpha's shield. Then alpha closed the wall around them, protecting them from all sides.

"Dipper! Think of something! I can't hold this shield forever!"

But Dipper couldn't think of anyway to get out of their predicament.

"I- I don't know. There's no way to get out of this."

Dipper was frozen with fear. Nothing could snap him out of it. Luckily for them, dipper didn't need to snap out of it.

All of the guards surrounding the trio reloaded and fired another barrage on Alpha. Causing his already weakening shield to crack.

"Dipper! I don't think I'll last one more barrage! Come on!"

Pacifica grabbed Dipper and pulling him close, she whispered, "Dipper, I know you can think of something! Snap out of it!"

Dipper snapped out of his fear-induced trance, and shaking his head, he turned to face the guards.

"Alpha, I need you to do something."

"Yeah Dipper?"

"When I say repel, use your power to reflect the darts!"

Alpha thought for a second, and understood what Dipper was planning.

So using his remaining strength, he repaired the shield, and prepared for one more attack.

Suddenly, hundreds of tranquilizer darts flew at the northwest guards. And the trio heard a familiar voice call out, "Stay away from my kids, you PMC nitwits!"

Dipper looked around, and saw the source of the voice. It was Stan, firing the mini-gun turrets of a small scout helicopter.

With Stan firing apron them, the Northwest guards diverted their attention from Dipper, Pacifica and Alpha.

"I guess that was the best timing anyone could've had." Dipper couldn't help at remark at Stan's timing. "It seems that Stan knew that we were in trouble, huh."

"Yeah Dipper, he just saved us." Pacifica grabbed on to Dipper's arm, as if she was a fearful child holding on to her parent.

With Stan in the helicopter, and Northwest Guard rifles incapable of shooting him down, Stan made quick work of the Guard squad.

The few Guards that weren't tranquilized, ordered retreat, before running into a thick part of the forest.

_**Their timing was impeccable. I doubted that Dipper's off-the-cuff plan would've worked anyway. Alpha was really weak, and could barely hold up the dome protecting them.**_

Anyways, after the Guard retreat, Stan landed the helicopter near the three. When they touched the ground, Dipper ran up and hugged Wendy, Stan, and Soos. The three of them returned the affection.

"Awesome timing guys. One more barrage and we would've been goners!" Dipper couldn't help but be grateful at his friend's rescue.

"Heh, don't worry about it kid. We came to rescue you." Stan let go of the embrace before looking at the four people in front of him.

"Let's see here, Dipper, Waddles, a glowing red cube, and... Pacifica?" Stan looked at the blonde, scared girl as if she was an alien.

Soos spoke up, "Hey dudes, where's Hambone?"

Dipper didn't want to speak of what had happened in the past few days, but even so, he decided that it would be best if they knew. So he looked at Pacifica, "Should I tell them, or do you want to?"

"Dipper, you tell them." Pacifica responded, and turned her head away in shame.

Dipper looked down before saying, "Mabel's in trouble."

Wendy, Soos, and Stan gave a simultaneous, "What!" Before Dipper continued,

"A few days ago Mabel and I kinda went after a cursed mirror to get revenge on Pacifica here. And to make a long story short, Pacifica ended up with us, Mabel got cursed by the mirror, and now the only way to save her, is to collect 10 artifacts. And the glowing red cube is here to guide us."

Stan looked at Dipper with a solemn expression and said, "So how do we collect these artifacts?"

Dipper was understandably confused by Stan's fast acceptance, "Wait, you believe me?"

"Of course Dipper, everything you just said made some sense. So where's the next 'artifact'." Stan made sure to use air quotes when he said artifact.

"It's nearby. The helicopter should be able to get us there in a few minutes." Dipper pointed to the helicopter gunship Stan commandeered.

"Ok then guys, get to da choppa!" Stan ran over to the helicopter, followed by the 4 kids, and Alpha carrying the unconscious Waddles.

"Stan, was that reference necessary?"

"Yes Dipper, yes it was."

_**And so the team flew over to the next Artifact, they made great time. After they collected the Second Artifact, a shield; Alpha made sure to grab the mirror shard too, they moved on to the third Artifact, a gauntlet; and Alpha didn't forget to collect the mirror shard from there.**_

_**The team was making great time, and they were learning more about the Artifacts each time they grabbed one. **_

_**So they moved on to the Forth Artifact, a spear, and with it came the forth mirror shard. By the time they had located the Fifth Artifact, a hammer; it was dark out. So the team decided to camp by the sanctuary after collecting the Artifact and mirror shard.**_

"Well team, it's getting dark out, I don't think it would be good idea to go and find the other five artifacts right now." Stan looked at the twilight sky, before continuing, "Why don't we just camp here for the night?"

The rest of the team agreed, and Dipper and Pacifica unpacked the three tents that Dipper had packed for them.

"Dipper, why'd you pack three tents?" Wendy was curious as to why Dipper packed provisions for three people. And Dipper replied, "Because we packed for Mabel being with us too."

_**With camp set up, the team set up a campfire and cooked the food Dipper had packed. In fact while the team waited for the food to be ready, they talked to each other. It seemed that they were more cheery then they had been in days. But, even though they were cheery, they still had plenty of unanswered questions.**_

"So Dipper, what exactly happened in the past few days?" Stan and Dipper walked through the forest, collecting more firewood to last the night.

"Well Stan, it's a long story." Dipper bent down to grab a few twigs.

"We've got plenty of time. So tell me, what happened?" Stan took a seat on a nearby rock, as Dipper began to tell him what had happened.

_**Meanwhile, a very similar thing was happening between Pacifica and Wendy.**_

"Hey Pacifica, I wanna know, what happened between you and Dipper?" Wendy was roasting a marshmallow that Dipper had surprisingly packed.

"Well, you see, umm..." Pacifica was really embarrassed.

"Well what?" Wendy turned to face the girl.

Pacifica's face was flush with embarrassment. Wendy could tell she really didn't want to talk about it. Yet, the curious Wendy continued to ask her. And eventually, Pacifica said, "Fine, I'll tell you what happened."

_**And so the two of them told their sides of the story. From the night before leaving, to the Gremloblin's cave. And ended with me giving them their mission to retrieve the Artifacts. **_

"So let me get this straight kid, Pacifica kissed you, then you told her you hated her, before pushing her out of the way of a bull." Stan face-palmed while he spoke to Dipper.

"Well, yeah Stan."

Stan stopped face palming and looked Dipper straight in the eyes before saying, "Dipper, I don't think you truly hate Pacifica."

Dipper turned around and crossed his arms, "What! Of course I hate her! She hurt Mabel! She made her cry!"

All Stan said in reply, "If you truly hated her, then you wouldn't of offered let her redeem herself by coming to save Mabel. "

Then the realization struck Dipper. His cheeks turned flush red, before he replied, "No I don't like her!"

Stan turned Dipper around, looked at his flush red face and said, "One, you're a horrible liar, two your cheeks are red after talking about this, and I don't think you're angry. And three, you rescued her after she kissed you. If you truly hated her and wanted revenge, you would've let her get crushed by the Gremloblin."

"I- I..." Dipper was at a loss for words. All he could do, was think, "Do I really... Like her. The girl who broke Mabel?" Dipper remembered how much annoyance she caused him, but also remembered how her beauty caught his eye. She could be stuck up, but he knew she didn't fully mean it.

"Don't worry kid, I won't tell her. Heh, heh, now, let's head back to camp." Dipper stopped staring out into space in confusion, and said, "Wha... Ok Stan."

And so the two of them picked up all the firewood they had collected, and walked back to camp.

_**And what happened with Pacifica and Wendy's conversation you ask? Well I'll tell you!**_

"And that's how we ended up going after the Artifacts." Pacifica finished her story with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Interesting story Pacifica." Wendy looked away from the girl before continuing, "So you like Dipper huh?"

Pacifica could barely nod, "But he doesn't like me back. He said he hated me."

Wendy smiled, "Don't worry Pacifica, he'll come around eventually. He's just needs to get past saving his sister first."

"You really think so Wendy?" Pacifica looked up to the teen girl next to her.

"Well yeah. Dipper doesn't truly hate you. If he did, I doubt he would've offered you the chance to redeem yourself, or pushed you out of the way of a rampaging Gremloblin."

And the thought came to Pacifica; "Maybe he does like me back."

So she spoke, "so what do you think is the best way to find out if he likes me?"

Wendy chuckled a bit, "Just give him some time K? He'll come around eventually."

"Thanks Wendy."

_**It was at that point where Dipper and Stan walked into camp.**_

"We're baaa-aack!" Stan yelled, "zips the food ready?"

Wendy nodded and in a few minutes the team was sitting around the campfire eating and talking about the events of the previous days.

That's when Alpha appeared over the campfire.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Alpha, why are you there?" Dipper was sitting on a rock next to Pacifica across from them were Soos and Wendy sitting on a broken log. In between them was Stan on a tree stump.

"I talked to Omega, and he told me that you guys should know more about the artifacts. So he's told me the story to tell you guys.

_**And that was when Alpha began to tell the story of the Artifacts. I'll continue from there later. For now, enjoy the company of your friends, and try to learn more about those you dislike, for they may become your best friends.**_

12-15-22-5 4-15-5-19 14-15-20 3-15-13-16-21-20-5 20-15 6-15-15-20-2-15-20 1-15-4 15-13-5-7-1

**A/N Well guys, tell me what you think of this chapter! I'm going to start posting new chapters for this story, on Saturdays when the chapter is ready. **

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
